Heart of Darkness
by BabyAlpha
Summary: As far as Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah went, Ana was family. She was an Original of her own kind. The first hybrid created by him. Klaus's blood turned her into a Vampire. But something else happened. Her mother's blood in her veins made her a hybrid. Anastasia Petrova, Katerina's daughter. Klaus fell in love with her after he turned her. Marcel fell at first sight. Klaus/Ana/Marcel


Her heels clacked against wet pavement as she made her way up the drive to their home. Her hair was plaited down her thin back. Her bony arms crossed over her full chest as she stood just outside the door. C'mon, Anastasia! She thought to herself. He has a soft spot for you.

The door swung open and his face appeared. Her heart squeezed at the sight of him. Alabaster skin, bright blue eyes, small shadow of a beard and five 'o clock shadow dusting his jaw, short waves of flaxen hair. He hasn't changed at all, she thought.

He smiled slowly at her before pulling her into a tight hug. She grinned in response, hugging him back. Her feet left the ground.

"Ana, love. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as he set her back down on the porch.

"I can't come visit my sire when I think he's getting himself into trouble?" Ana replied, a grin spreading across her face. He laughed, looping an arm around her shoulders and leading her into his home.

Rebekah stopped short at the sight of her.

"Ana?"

"Hi, Bekah." She murmured, stumbling in surprise when the blonde flung herself into her arms.

"Come now, Rebekah, don't monopolize my hybrid." He tugged Anastasia back beside him.

"I do not belong to you, my dear sire." She hip-checked him playfully.

As far as Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah went, Anastasia was family. She was an Original of her own kind. The first hybrid created by him. Klaus's blood had turned her into a Vampire, yes. But something else happened. Her mother's blood in her veins made her a hybrid. Anastasia Petrova, Katerina's bastard daughter.

"So, Anastasia-"

"No, love. Don't call me by my full name. So informal." Her speaking habits came from him as well. He made her who she was. She'd changed her name to line up with her mother's. The brunette went by 'Ana Pierce' now.

His blue eyes traced her over. She was still flawless. Sexy. Her resemblance to her mother was very obvious, but also dialed back. She was a very loose image of her; Katherine. Where her mother had dark sepia brown curls, Ana's were lighter. Chocolate curls with spots of chestnut, and tawny colors. They were natural. Where Katerina had nearly black eyes, Ana's were mocha. Her skin tone was the same flawless, creamy olive skin. Same angular structured facial features.

He wouldn't allow himself to get swept up in her. In that sense, she was very much like Katerina.

"Another one? You've got to be k-" the wolf paused from her place in the doorway, "Elena?"

"No. My name's Ana." She said, shifting her brown gaze to Klaus, "Since when do you travel with wolves?"

Ana's relationship with Klaus was much like Divina's with Marcel. Klaus loved very little, but when he did—it was fierce and with little condition. Anastasia happened to be someone he loved. She was fifteen when he found and turned her; the night he slaughtered her mother's family.

"This is Hayley," Klaus said calmly, cupping both sides of her face in his large hands, "She's pregnant with my child."

"Pregnant?" She paused, straining to hear the little, odd heartbeat, "You should have kept it in your pants, Nik."

Hayley snorted, trying not to laugh as she said, "I like her."

Anastasia stepped away from her sire and over to Hayley, shaking hands with her.

"Then she'll stay for a while, wont you, love?" Nik called to the Petrova girl.

"Nik, love. You know I'll stay here until you've gotten everything back from that bloody wanker, Marcel. I've never liked him." She griped, linking arms with Hayley and walking with her to choose a room for herself.

"She's like her mother." Rebekah said, "Always loved, no matter where she goes."

"She's better than Katerina."

"Do you love her, Nik? I know you did, as well as Marcel."

Klaus growled as he remembered his life with her the day she met Marcel.

* * *

_Anastasia had been traveling on her own for 800 years, and came to see him; to prove she was still loyal._

_"Nik! I cannot run as fast as you!" She giggled as she chased behind him. He was playing a sort-of tag with her, keeping the beautiful hybrid occupied. He suddenly stopped short, facing her. Ana realized too late that he'd stopped. They collided, and she ended up straddling his hips with both hands firmly planted on his chest, over the white cloth fabric of his shirt._

_Her mouth hovered above his, millimeters apart. Heat washed over both of them like a tidal wave; tingling her skin._

_"K-Klaus," she breathed, heart hammering as one of his hands brushed the hair from her face. He hadn't a clue who started it but then they were kissing. Her tongue swiped a taste of his mouth before she bit his lower-lip. The Original growled, flipping them over and pressing between her legs. Her skirt rode up, allowing him access to her soft thighs as she tangled her fingers into his hair. Her hips ground up against his, to the obvious tent in his breeches. Nik dragged his calloused palms up and down the outside of her thighs—that were now wrapped around him—beneath her skirt. She moaned, bucking again._

_"If I'd known this was what I'd find, I would have stayed in town." A lazy, amused voice said. They pulled apart, his hand sliding out of her dress as they stood._

_"Marcel, this is Anastasia. Anastasia, I'd like you to meet Marcel." She offered her hand to the dark-skinned man and he lifted it to kiss across her knuckles. Her eyes stayed on his as she curtsied._

_"It's a pleasure. Klaus failed to mention how beautiful you are."_

_"He's spoken of me?"_

_"Often."_

* * *

Rebekah waited for his answer. Instead, he made his way up the stairs and into the room Hayley and Ana were speaking in.

"You really lived in England?" Hayley was asking, seated on the edge of the bed as the Brunette hybrid unpacked a rucksack.

"For forty-five years. Shifting and getting to run around the countryside is unlike anything. I'll take you running with me some time." Ana replied, smiling.

"That would be amazing." Hayley sighed, grinning at her with faraway emerald eyes.

"Excuse me. May I have a moment alone with Anastasia?" He asked, smirking at the way the jeans she was wearing lifted her ass even more.


End file.
